Common Courtesy
by Ramonks33
Summary: AU: No wibbly wobbly stuff, just the Ponds and the Doctor if he were human. Based off that tumblr prompt where people buy books for others in bookstores! When Rory sees Miss Amelia Pond in a bookstore, he can't help but stare, and it's up to John Smith to bugger them into each other. One-shot, or maybe multi chapter if I get ambitious. Please R&R!


Common Courtesy

_A/N: Hello! Welcome to 2014! So, Sherlock Season Three. Don't mind me. I'll just die over here. I wanted to start a one shot of my favorite pairing, so here's a Doctor Who AU fic. Awkward Rory will always be my favourite_

* * *

Rory Williams didn't believe he could see such beauty in such a boring place.

It was a lazy Sunday in Leadworth, the days when you'd want to stay indoors all day or maybe take a trip to the ice cream store just for the heck of it. The sky was a lazy blue, more of a cerulean then a pure sky blue. Puffy white clouds hung in the sky, floating across the sky like a boat on an endless ocean. He had gotten up late, as his shift was in the middle of the night, and he could spend all day sleeping, but per the requests (and the annoying banters) of his flat mate, John Smith, he found himself being dragged along to the nearest bookstore. John, honestly, was one of the sharpest chaps Rory has ever met. He was always theorizing some new phenomenon, or blowing up their flat half the time. The only reason Rory really took the post as his flatmate was because his mother had insisted John was lovely.' Well, she could just shove that up her arse' (though he'd never tell her, as he loved his mother very much) Rory thought, as he followed John around the gigantic bookstore

Rory has never been much of a big reader, just a book or two per year. He never had the time, as a nurse, but he could get irritated easily. He didn't want to come with John to the bookstore, but John had refused to leave him alone until he did, insisting he needed somebody because all readers needed a clueless companion (of course, Rory had no clue what that meant.) All he knew was that he had become increasingly infuriated as he followed John down the aisles, listening to his ramblings about Doctors and Games and who knows what else. Rory never really cared. He had just about enough of John at this point, who had now moved on to discussing why Star Trek and Star Wars were as equal, when a beautiful ginger approached their aisle.

Her eyes were shimmering, a magnificent emerald green color. The very look he got from her sent chills up Rory's spine. Long, luscious red hair tumbled down her shoulders, contrasting against her pale, freckled face. Crimson lips curled up in a pout as a delicate hand reached out to pull a book out of the aisle. She wore a fine white and blue striped sweater, thigh hugging jeans and stylish, yet flexible black boots. She pulled a pair of specs from her canvas bag, and placed them on her nose, and Rory's heart did a back flip. She was beautiful.

He watched her for a moment, dazed by her beauty, before registering that she was now staring at him with suspicious eyes. Her plucked eyebrows narrowed as she glared at him from over the top of the book. Her nose rested on the top, and Rory knew at that moment, if looks could kill, he would be as dead as Sherlock Holmes (Or not really, Series Three just came out). He turned away, being sure his cheeks were bright pink, and had his back to the exquisite lady, trying to focus on John's speech about the comparison of Battle Royale and the Hunger Games.

"Rory, honestly, there is no comparison! You can't say one is better than the other, as Suzanne Collins didn't even _know_ about Battle Royale!" John exclaimed, holding both books up to eye level. He turned to Rory, his bowtie as obvious as ever, "What do you think, Rory?"

"I-well," Rory stammered, trying to get those green eyes out of his head. She was too damn beautiful for his own good; he swore she'd be the death of him, "I don't even read, John, so how should I know?"

"Rory! Rory, Rory, Rory!" John said, rolling his eyes, "We SAW the movie! Remember? The gigantic bow and arrow I dragged along to the theater that one time?"

"We didn't even finish the movie, John. We got kicked out halfway because you shot an arrow at the Gamemaker's head."

"It was an accident! And Katniss was about to do it anyways-"

"Uh, yeah…" Rory murmured the figure of that lady still in his mind. He kept turning his head to see her, his hands shaking nervously as hell. He wanted to talk to her, more than ever.

"Rory, I-"John stops midsentence, seeing Rory turning back and forth, even twitchier than ever. He got a coy smile, as he looked back at the lady, then Rory, then the lady, before grabbing Rory's hand and pulling him into the next aisle of shelves, the shelves separating them.

"You like her, don't you?" he asks, wiggling his eyebrows, "This was just like the time in seventh year when you liked Jessing Robertson!"

"N-No, I don't John!" Rory protested, glaring at him with might, "She's…just really attractive."

"Rory, this is a one in a million chance!" John whisper-yelled, "A totally beautiful woman, who loves to read? Rory, this could be your shot! I'd ask her out, but seeing as my best friend likes her and the fact I'm dating River at the moment isn't helping."

"I thought you broke up with River."

"She's insistent. Not important!"

He pulled Rory to the end of the aisle, and they both turned their heads slowly to the original aisle they were in, so their heads were peeping around the corner. They both eyed her, as she read a book she seemed interested in. _Melody Malone_, or something amongst the lines of that. She kept narrowing her eyes, pulling the book even closer to her face though she already wore reading glasses.

"Rory, ask her out!"

"No way, John."

"I dare you."

"Not going to work."

"I double dog dare you!"

"This isn't primary school, John!"

"I TRIPLE-"

"Oi! Will you two hush up?"

A suddenly harsh, Scottish voice entered their conversation, and they looked up to see the woman staring down at them, her piercing green eyes seemed to stare straight into their souls. Rory felt the need to straighten his back and give her a salute. John, it just so happens, did do that.

The woman stared at John for one bewildering moment, before turning back to Rory, those eyes as sharp and deadly as ever.

"You-" she prodded Rory in the chest with her index finger, "Keep starin' at me like I'm some sort of prize! If you have something to say, let it go!"

"Well, I…erm…" he stammered, his vocabulary going awry. He never thought he'd actually get the chance to talk to this woman, he never had chances like this in his lifetime. Little Rory, who became a nurse because he had wanted to be a rock star when he was younger. Awkward Rory, who blew his first date by sleeping and missing it due to finals. Kind Rory, who never had the chance with strong, fierce women like her. "I…"

John, thank God, had decided to pop in. He stepped in front of Rory, straightening his bowtie for luck. He placed a perfectly gentle smile on his face, before offering his hand. "Hello! I'm John Smith, and my companion over here just wanted to know if he could buy that book for you!"  
Rory had half a mind to pull John over and sack him right here, right now in the store, but the woman seemed to be intrigued. She raised her eyebrows, shock becoming evident on her face.

"Really?" she asks, "And why does your "companion" want to do that?" Her tone suggested suspicion, but the look on her face suggested hope. She stretched her neck to see Rory cowering behind John, and John cleared his throat.

"Rory, erm…yes, tell us. _Why_ do you want to buy that book for this lady-erm, what was your name?"

"Amelia. Amelia Pond."

"Ah! A magnificent name! Like in a fairy tale. So," he clapped his hands, returning to business, "Rory, why do you want to buy this book for this fairy tale-like lady, named Amelia Pond?"

Rory pushed John aside slightly, and rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding her eyes as he tried to come up with a good reason. All he remembered was the etiquette lessons his mother had forced him to take when he was younger, and he remembered two words in particular. He cleared his throat, before finally meeting her eyes.

"Well, I saw you reading it, and I guessed…well, common courtesy."

That was not the answer Amelia had been expecting. Her cheeks turned slightly pink, the same hue as Rory's, and she stared at him for a good minute, before swallowing and clearing her throat. John seemed to be elated, watching the scene unfold right before his eyes.

"Well…_Rory,"_ she said, the consonants rolling off her tongue, "I suppose I will let you buy this book for me…it is one of my favourites."

"Brilliant!" Rory replied, a smile appearing on his face, "Well, then…it is my honor, Miss Pond." He bent over in a goofy little bow, "Shall we?"

Amelia laughed, and took the hand he offered her. The two sauntered off together, heading to the cash register. John couldn't help but laugh as he watched Rory finally ask her out, stammering with every vowel. Amelia had replied not to push it, but she'll consider it.

"My work here is done." John sighed happily, seeing Rory go off with a girl of his own dreams. He pulled the book he was currently reading, _Paper Towns_, close to his eyes, and realized the girl, Amelia, left her eyeglasses. He pulled them onto his own nose, to see if they actually helped, before reading about paper people and paper companies.

* * *

_Currently torturing my sister with a creepy Frozen "Do you want to build a snowman", so excuse the sort of rushed ending. Trying to get her to leave. It's awkward when I'm writing and people are watching.# SHERLOCKLIVES_


End file.
